No one Gets Left Behind
by Lady Lestat
Summary: What was supposed to be a simple mission has now turned into a desperate attempt for the remaining members of SG1 to save their friend and defeat an old foe for the last time.


**Disclaimer – I do not own any aspect of Stargate SG1 other than any plotlines or characters that are original, everything else is the property of MGM etc. **

**AN – Please review with helpful comments and ideas, they will be much appreciated since this is my first dip into Stargate fanfiction. I also apologise in advance for any discrepancies as I have only seen a few whole seasons and a few random episodes from others. **

**Prologue.**

The gate burst into life and the metal blades standing guard withdrew to the edges of the great circle to allow the luminous blue event horizon to cast its light over the gate room. General Hammond peered anxiously at the gate from the control room; SG1 weren't supposed to return to Earth for another day and a half. In fact, they had barely even left. He glanced down to the side of the ramp where a medical team were ready and waiting to reassure himself that they were as prepared as they could be for whatever condition the flagship team were in.

The light rippled as Colonel O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c, the former First Prime of Apophis, staggered through the gate and down the ramp, frantically calling for the iris to be closed. General Hammond frowned.

"Do it." He ordered briskly. It was none too soon as the faint sounds of a couple of staff blasts could be heard hitting the back of the iris as they were blocked from following SG1 into the gate room.

The General hurried down the stairs as the wormhole disengaged. Three of the members of SG1 were sitting on the edge of the ramp in apparent shock as Janet's small medical team bustled around them checking their pulses and flashing pen lights in their eyes.

"SG1, what happened?" The General exclaimed, "Where is Doctor Jackson?"

"I…I, Sir, she was…" Major Carter trailed off as if doubting her own words. The blonde astrophysicist barely seemed to register the warm blanket being wrapped around her shoulders. General Hammond was getting more worried by the second. He turned to the Colonel to try and get some answers and was further shocked by the expression of shock that was slowly turning to rage on the man's face. He was interrupted from questioning further by Teal'c speaking up.

"General Hammond, I am afraid that it is bad news that must be reported." The Jaffa intoned with a grim expression, "It appears that our previous assumption that the Goa'uld, Hathor, was not killed by Colonel O'Neill. We were ambushed at the gate by several of her Jaffa and she has taken DanielJackson."

**Chapter One.**

Two hours after three of the members of SG1 had come back through the gate; they were all sitting in the briefing room with General Hammond. The General cleared his throat.

"Alright SG1, you were only gone for 40 minutes, what happened?"

"That stupid sonofabi-"

"Sir."

"Yeah, yeah, Carter." Jack grumbled. "To put a long story short, Sir, we went through the gate right into the waiting arms of a whole platoon of Jaffa and an annoyingly un-dead Hathor. We went, we saw, we lost Daniel. The infamous luck of SG1 strikes again."

"But how can this be? I thought you watched her die?"

"We thought she had, Sir," interjected Sam, "but she must have used her personal shielding device somehow. I can't think of any other explanation, unless someone managed to heal her with a sarcophagus, but I don't know where they would have gotten one from."

"Well, let's not dwell on that point. I think right now I'd like to know how she knew you would be coming through that stargate to ambush you and why she took Doctor Jackson."

"I do not believe she knew that we would be coming through the stargate GeneralHammond," Teal'c said. "I think it more likely that she was about to leave through the stargate and decided to lie in wait when the stargate activated before she could dial out."

"So what you're saying is that Hathor simply took advantage of the opportunity to attack the SG team responsible for her previous defeats? It was just a case of bad coincidences?"

"Indeed."

"Typical Jackson luck." Jack huffed.

"Well actually, sir, Daniel must have pretty good luck considering the amount of times he's managed to come back from the dead or near death…" Sam wisely closed her mouth in the face of the Colonel's death glare in her direction. Plus, it probably wasn't a good idea to think of Daniel and death right now. Sam swallowed. Definitely not.

"How was Doctor Jackson taken?" General Hammond asked. "Was there a significant reason? I seem to remember Hathor having a great deal of interest in him when she was attempting to take over the SGC." The mood of the remaining team seemed to grow even blacker, if it was at all possible.

"He was hit by a staff blast," Jack spat, as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. "She had him bundled up by her Jaffa and halfway down the dirt track leading away from the gate quicker than you could say lickety split. We tried to get to him but there were just too many of them for us to take on our own. We were blocked from him and we thought it was lights out time, but she 'proclaimed' that only two of us would die. The other would return to the SGC to warn everyone away from her and her new Pharaoh."

"She was going to let just me come back to the SGC, sir," Sam spoke up, "but when she allowed me to dial home we all managed to fight our way through the gate. There was no other option but to leave Daniel behind."

"We don't leave anyone behind, Carter!" Jack blurted out. "General, request permission to return to the planet."

"I'm not so sure that's a wise thing to do right now, Colonel. Surely that is exactly what she would be expecting. Besides, how do we know that Doctor Jackson is still uncompromised?"

"Sir, Daniel would rather die than become a Goa'uld. Besides, she wants him to be her new King and fuck buddy," Jack said bitterly, "she wouldn't implant him. We have to try to save him sir. We owe it to him."

"Alright. I agree that an attempt should be made to recover Doctor Jackson. However, I am not so certain that to try now is such a good idea. Hathor will undoubtedly have left a strong guard force behind to make sure such a rescue effort doesn't happen."

"So how long are we supposed to wait? Until she's got him completely under her control and gets her hands on all our access codes? 'Til they've left the planet?"

"Actually…" Sam said thoughtfully, "I also think it probably is a better idea to go as soon as possible, General. The less time Daniel is with her the better, and I think I have a way for us to get past the Jaffa guarding the gate."

"Very well, Major, let's hear it."

"Well, I'm sure it wouldn't be difficult to throw a few canister of a gaseous sleeping agent through the gate. After all, the only other way to avoid battling the Jaffa guarding the gate would be to send explosives through, and that would destroy the DHD. We could probably even try attaching a couple of small canisters to one of the UAVs for a wider range of coverage."

"Are you sure this would work Major?"

"I have no reason to believe it shouldn't sir."

"In that case SG1, you have a go. However, I am only authorizing this mission under the conditions that Janet certifies you fit to leave and that you take SG2 with you. I know that the chances of infiltrating Hathor's stronghold are better with less people, but I want you to have the increased firepower; you never know when things might get ugly."

"Thank you, sir!" Jack called out as he was halfway out the door, having jumped up as soon as General Hammond had said 'go'.

Sam was also already on the edge of her seat as she waited for the General to finish what he was saying. Once he was done, she leapt up, announcing that she was running down to the labs to get the sleeping gas rigged up. Teal'c had remained properly seated throughout the General's speech, although his eyes had drifted frequently to the door which, in Teal'c language, meant that he was impatient to get started as well. The imposing Jaffa inclined his head briefly to General Hammond before striding swiftly in the same direction his team mates had taken.

General George Hammond was once again left behind to survey the empty briefing room and pray that its previous occupants made it back safely.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter Two.**

Daniel groaned softly as he cracked open his eyelids and then shut them again quickly as the bright light was too much for his eyes.


End file.
